Tu m'appartiens
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Harry est poussé trop loin dans ses retranchements, alors il fera quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendra. Mpreg! Dark Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette histoire est une traduction. L'histoire de base « _You belong to me_ » appartient à Phoenixgirl26 et contient 22 chapitres. Cette histoire est une Mpreg ce qui signifie qu'il y aura une grossesse masculine.

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

 **Remerciements :** Avant de commencer, je voudrai remercier ma formidable bêta Emona2000 pour son aide incroyable.

* * *

Harry Potter était en train d'être déplacé à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était engourdi. D'ailleurs il ne sentait rien, il n'entendait rien et il se savait incapable de parler. La seul chose qu'il percevait était un creux, un creux intérieur.

Albus Dumbledore continua de parler à Harry de la dure vie qu'il avait eue chez les Dursley avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à lui révéler la prophétie. Il avait arpenté son bureau alors qu'il parlait. La seule fois où il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui c'est quand il n'avait pas reçu de réponse de Harry.

\- «Harry, m'as-tu entendu? » Les sourcils d'Albus se froncèrent quand Harry resta immobile et silencieux, « Je te parlerai demain. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie maintenant pour que tu puisses voir tes blessures. »

De nouveau, Harry ne parla ni ne bougea, il regardait juste droit devant lui. Albus prit son bras, le tira sur ses pieds et le sortit du bureau.

Ginny, Neville et Luna parlaient doucement à l'infirmerie, tandis que Hermione et Ron étaient toujours inconscients.

\- « Il avait l'air perdu » dit tristement Luna.

\- «Je ne sais pas comment il va gérer ça, Sirius était la personne la plus proche de sa famille, Harry l'aimait » dit Ginny.

\- «Regardez !» Neville hocha la tête vers la porte où le directeur tirait Harry à l'intérieur, «Il a l'air étrange. »

\- « Il est sous le choc » dit Luna en regardant le directeur conduire Harry dans l'infirmerie.

Poppy pris Harry du directeur, et le mena vers un lit où il fût assis mais il ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce ni ne parla. Elle jeta des sorts de diagnostics avant de sortir une potion, encore une fois, Harry ne bougea pas. Elle soupira puis versa la potion dans sa bouche mais puisque Harry refusait de coopérer, elle coula hors de sa bouche. Elle le nettoya rapidement, puis le pétrifia, lui donna une autre potion, massa sa gorge pour qu'il l'avale puis enleva le sortilège.

\- «Vous allez rester ici quelques jours, M. Potter, je vous suggère de vous mettre à l'aise. »

Mais Harry ne bougea toujours pas et il ne parla pas non plus, il restait assis à regarder dans le vide. Poppy se dirigea vers le directeur, tous les deux murmurèrent alors qu'ils fixaient Harry.

\- «Harry,» dit prudemment Ginny, toujours pas de réponse, «Harry, s'il te plaît. »

\- «Laisse-le Ginny, il a besoin de temps » dit Neville, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était que Harry irait bien, surtout avec Voldemort qui allait commencer une autre guerre.

Des heures et des heures passèrent et Harry ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, ne regardant rien ni personne, seulement le vide. Au matin, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, à ce que l'on sache. Hermione et Ron s'étaient réveillés mais ils devaient rester allongés. Les amis d'Harry lui parlaient mais il n'a jamais fait de bruit. Le petit-déjeuner qui lui avait été livré n'avait pas été touché et plus ça durait, plus le monde s'inquiétait.

Albus entra dans l'infirmerie, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Il sut tout de suite que le garçon n'avait pas bougé.

\- «Professeur, le trimestre va se terminer dans une semaine, qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry? » Demanda Hermione.

\- « Il restera au quartier général, il sera en sécurité là-bas. Les barrières l'empêcheront de partir. »

\- « Vous voulez dire qu'il sera comme un prisonnier, comme avec les moldus? » questionna Neville.

\- « Pour sa sécurité M. Londubat, en ce moment il ne répond à personne, alors il aura besoin d'être surveillé. »

Peu de gens le savaient mais Harry pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait et plus il les entendait, plus ça le rendait furieux. Mais c'était la conversation chuchotée que Dumbledore avait eue avec Maugrey qui avait décidé Harry à prendre cette décision.

\- «Tom, c'est Harry, je sais que tu peux m'entendre.» Harry garda son visage impassible alors qu'il parlait dans son esprit à Voldemort.

\- « Comment fais-tu ça Potter? »

\- «J'ai mes habitudes, je garde normalement cette connexion fermée, mais ce soir, je vais te donner l'occasion de me tuer, je serai seul au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, naturellement, tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Très bien ! Viens et quand tu me verras seul alors fais ce que tu as essayé de faire depuis que je suis bébé ... Tout ce que je demande c'est une chose, tue Albus Dumbledore mais assure-toi qu'il souffre tout d'abord. »

\- « Tu me rends curieux et très peu peuvent se vanter de me rendre curieux à ce jour. Très bien, je serai là une fois que mes mangemorts auront déterminé que ce n'est pas un piège. »

\- « Minuit, je dois attendre que tout le monde soient endormis pour pouvoir me faufiler hors du château. »

\- « Tu as un moyen de sortir? » - « Je connais beaucoup de façons de sortir de cet endroit, c'est facile en fait ... Il semble que tu ne saches pas tous les secrets de Poudlard, je te verrai ce soir Tom. »

Une fois que Harry eut fermé la connexion, il écouta de nouveau Dumbledore expliquer à ses amis pourquoi Harry devait rester confiné. Au moment où leur conversation se termina, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient tous d'accord avec lui. Pour Harry, cela confirmait ses soupçons sur le vieil homme, ses deux amis et la sœur de Ron. Il était content d'apprendre que Neville et Luna n'étaient pas d'accord, mais leurs arguments n'avaient pas été entendus.

Quand le château fut sombre et silencieux, Harry enfila son manteau et couvrit sa tête de celui-ci. Il était capable de quitter la tour Gryffondor sans que personne ne l'entende. Il rétrécit sa malle, dit à Hedwige de se trouver un endroit sûr pour y rester, juste pour une semaine et ensuite venir le retrouver. Puis Harry se faufila dans le tunnel derrière la sorcière borgne.

Harry était assis, les jambes croisées devant la tombe de ses parents, il avait ouvert son album photo et l'avait appuyé contre la pierre tombale. La baguette de Harry était mis sur le devant de l'album photo, et sa cape drapée sur la pierre tombale.

\- « Il semble que tu disais la vérité. »

\- «D'habitude, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, alors j'essaie de ne pas mentir si je peux le faire.» Les yeux de Harry restèrent sur les noms de ses parents.

\- «Pourquoi Potter? »

\- «Tu dois être plus précis pour que je puisse répondre Tom. »

\- « Pourquoi veux-tu mourir, pourquoi maintenant? »

\- «Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre en premier lieu, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je suis juste plongé dans des choses où vous et moi finissons l'un contre l'autre. J'essayais juste de rester en vie. »

\- « Mais j'ai tué tes parents, j'ai essayé de te tuer, tu veux sûrement te venger de ça. »

\- « Je pensais avoir à le faire, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne les connaissais pas. Je sais qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour moi, je sais que j'ai l'apparence de mon père et les yeux de ma mère, mais pour moi, ce sont seulement des étrangers, des noms qui n'ont aucun sens. De plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie et la façon dont j'ai été traité, je doute que cela dérange si je tourne le dos à ceux qui sont censés être bons. Mais pour une vengeance, si je pouvais attraper le rat, je le tuerai, mais seulement parce qu'il a trahi ses amis, je n'aime pas la trahison, j'aime la loyauté. Vous avez ça, n'est-ce pas, vos mangemorts vous sont fidèles? »

\- « Ils le sont, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils seraient morts. »

\- «Ouais, les gens qui trahissent devraient mourir,» Harry leva les yeux, «Je pensais qu'ici était un bon endroit pour mourir. Espérons que quand cela sera fait, les idiots qui suivent ce vieux fou se rendront compte qu'ils ont perdu. Oh, avant que tu ne me tues, je pensais que tu devrais savoir que le vieil homme est au courant pour tes ... objets. »

\- «Les objets, et que seraient-ils? »

Harry sourit, « Tu joues très bien à l'innocent, » Harry tapa sur sa cicatrice, « j'entends parfois tes pensées, une bague, une coupe, un médaillon, et quelques autres, ça vous semble familier? »

\- «Tu l'as dit au vieil homme? »

\- «Non, il t'étudie depuis des années, il recueille les souvenirs de tous ceux qui ont interagi avec toi. Je crois qu'il avait prévu de me le dire bientôt pour que je sache comment te tuer. Mais je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux juste quitter ce monde. La prophétie dit que l'un de nous doit mourir de la main de l'autre car ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Donc tu vois, puisque je ne vais pas essayer, tu peux me tuer, par ta main. Oh, au faite tu as fait un autre objet, la nuit où tu m'as donné cette cicatrice. »Harry tapota de nouveau sa cicatrice.

\- « C'est pourquoi tu sais ce que je pense? »

\- «Oui, j'étais méfiant il y a quelques années, mais cela n'a été confirmé que lorsque vous m'avez possédé au ministère. C'est un miracle que tu n'ai pas senti le morceau de toi-même à ce moment-là. »

\- « Dis-moi exactement pourquoi tu veux mourir ... Harry. »

\- « Ma vie est fondamentalement foutu depuis le premier jour. Je n'ai pas de vie, les moldus avec lesquels je suis obligé de vivre ont abusé de moi. Je suis un elfe de maison humain. A Poudlard, je suis aimé ou craint selon les jours de la semaine. Je me retrouve souvent dans des situations de vie ou de mort et j'essaie de rester loin du danger. Je n'ai jamais eu une bonne vie Tom, alors je me suis dit que je devrais simplement abandonner et te donner le monde en même temps. »

\- « On m'a dit que tu voulais régner. »

Harry se moqua, « Je n'ai jamais voulu régner, je n'aimais même pas être le chef de l'AD. J'étais juste le seul qui avait assez d'expérience contre les sorciers noirs alors ils m'ont persuadé à enseigner. Je déteste les projecteurs, j'aime ma solitude, la paix et la tranquillité, c'est ce que je voulais, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Non Tom, le monde est à toi, que je sois d'accord ou non avec ta politique, il est à toi, je ne le veux pas. »

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur Harry Potter, tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur le garçon était faux. Il avait été nourri de mensonges et il ne serait pas surpris si on lui avait dit des mensonges à propos de lui. Voldemort décida qu'il voulait plus de temps, il voulait parler avec Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Si garder Harry en vie signifiait qu'il pouvait gouverner sans que Dumbledore n'interfère alors il le ferait, mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'un morceau de son âme vive à l'intérieur de Harry. Si Harry vit alors il vit, pour toujours, ils vivront tous les deux pour toujours. Il voulait protéger Harry et protéger son morceau d'âme. Le garçon irait avec quelques plans, et s'il pouvait travailler sur des plans qui feraient penser à Harry à la vie et non à la mort, alors peut-être que le garçon l'écouterait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle traduction?_

 _Laissez les commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé des commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions sur le couple Tom et Harry_

 _J'espère que ça vous plu , à la prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette histoire est une traduction. L'histoire de base « _You belong to me_ » appartient à Phoenixgirl26. Cette histoire est une Mpreg ce qui signifie qu'il y aura une grossesse masculine.

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

 **Remerciements :** Avant de commencer, je voudrai remercier ma formidable bêta Emona2000 pour son aide incroyable.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, il se sentait lent, groggy, mais quand son esprit se réveilla entièrement quelques instants plus tard, il s'assit, regarda autour de lui car il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Voldemort était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué? »

« Je souhaite que nous parlions en premier. Pense-y Harry, à toi et moi, nous nous sommes affrontés encore et encore. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous y avons été poussés ensemble. Aucun de nous n'avait idée de la raison pour laquelle tout cela se passait comme ça, et aucun de nous ne connaît vraiment l'autre. Je réaliserai ton souhait mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes du temps, du temps pour parler. »

«Donc si nous parlons et que nous apprenons à nous connaître, alors ensuite tu me tuera ? »

« Oui, je tiendrai parole si tu veux toujours mourir. Je vais aussi m'assurer que Albus Dumbledore meurt lentement et douloureusement. Réponds en premier, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que tu souhaiterais voir mourir? »

« Mes parents moldus, Pettigrow et Bellatrix » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Y-a-t'il une chance pour que tu changes d'avis à propos de quitter ce monde si je t'autorisais à t'occuper de ceux que tu as mentionné? » « Tu me laisserais tuer deux de tes mangemorts? »

« Oui, je le ferais, mais naturellement nous ne pouvons pas leurs permettre de savoir. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu me donnes une chance de te montrer que la mort n'est peut-être pas la seule réponse à tes maux. »

« Je ne veux pas tuer pour toi, ni prendre ta marque. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, nous sommes déjà connectés. Mais je ne te demanderais jamais de tuer, je ferais seulement la suggestion et alors ce sera à toi de choisir. Je suis sûr que tu sais que j'ordonne normalement à mes fidèles de le faire, mais tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Nous sommes connectés d'une manière qui devrait être impossible. »

 _# Nous sommes aussi les deux seules personnes en vie qui peuvent parler le fourchelangue #_

 _# C'est vrai, à moins que Nagini ne soit près de nous #_

 _« Alors vas-tu rester, pour l'instant? »_

« Bien sûr, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Vas-tu demander à ton espion de dire à Dumbledore que je suis avec toi? »

« Est-ce que tu souhaites que je le fasse? »

« Non, c'est un bâtard manipulateur et j'espère qu'il va mourir d'une mort douloureuse. »

« Oh, il va, mais ce sera amusant de voir sa réaction quand il découvrira que son arme a changé de côté et que c'est de sa faute. Dis-moi Harry, en sais-tu beaucoup sur moi et mon enfance? »

« Je sais tout, au début, je pensais que te voir dans mon esprit m'aiderai à trouver un moyen de te tuer avant que tu me tue. Mais j'ai réalisé que nous avions eu le même genre d'enfance et que Dumbledore était en partie responsable de cela. Donc en voyant, dans ton esprit, dans ta vie, j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas te tuer, mais il a rendu cela impossible. Je devais te tuer ou mourir en étant probablement torturé en premier. Finalement j'ai dit ''merde'', il ne va plus m'utiliser. »

« Il était partiellement responsable de ma vie, et maintenant, qu'en est-il de tes amis, comment te sentiras-tu quand ils t'appelleront ''traître'' ? »

« Ils soutiennent Dumbledore alors pour moi, ils m'ont trahi moi et notre amitié. »

« Nous pouvons nous comprendre Harry, nous avons tous les deux ressenti la piqûre de la trahison qui nous a mené à la vie que nous vivons maintenant. Sinon j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais quand j'ai vu ces chiffons qui sont censés être des vêtements, alors j'en ai commandé des neufs pour toi. Pourquoi ne pas aller te laver, prendre une douche, puis me retrouver en bas pour le dîner? »

« Le dîner ? j'ai dormi toute la nuit et presque toute la journée? »

« En effet. Bref je t'ai mis sous protection afin que je puisse préparer des plans et les mettre en place. Rod et Rab t'escorteront afin que tu sois à l'abri de tout sort qui pourrait être dirigés vers toi. »

« Cela ne m'aidera pas à rester, je ne veux pas vivre en devant esquiver tout le temps. »

« C'est seulement jusqu'à ce que j'informe mes mangemorts que tu ne dois pas être blessé. »

« Je suppose que je peux le supporter pendant un moment. Mais qui sont Rod et Rab? »

« Les jumeaux Lestrange, on m'a dit qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux jumeaux Weasley quand ils ne travaillaient pas. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être leurs compagnies. » « L'un est marié à la chienne. »

« Rodolphus, mais il ne peut pas supporter sa femme alors ça ne sera pas une grande perte si elle meurt. Elle est très instable et devient de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Je dois normalement la crucifier au moins une fois par jour. »

« Peut-être qu'elle fait des choses pour te contrarier juste pour que tu la remarques. »

« Elle sait que je préfère les hommes. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'essayera pas de toujours te tempérer d'une certaine façon. J'ai vu des filles faire les choses les plus étranges quand elles veulent que tu les remarques. C'est tellement grave pour moi que je dois vérifier tout ce que je mange. »

« Tu marques un point, je vais la regarder de près pour voir si je peux détecter quelque chose. »

Harry attendit que Voldemort soit parti avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain qui était énorme. La baignoire était similaire à celle des préfets à Poudlard.

« Je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser demain » Harry haussa les épaules puis se déshabilla, il monta dans la cabine de douche qui se déclencha automatiquement et à la température idéale.

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini, il ouvrit la porte pour voir deux hommes identiques se parler.

« Alors ?, lequel est Rob ? et qui est Rab ? Ou bien dois-je deviner? »

« Nous répondons généralement à l'un ou l'autre », répondirent-ils ensemble.

« Sacrebleu, j'ai toujours eu ça avec les jumeaux, mais j'ai réussi à savoir qui était qui, peut-être que je trouverai aussi pour vous deux. »

« Peut-être que tu le feras. »

« Allez-vous toujours parler en même temps? »

« Oui », ricanèrent-ils tous les deux, faisant ainsi rouler des yeux Harry.

« Quel phénomène ses jumeaux, d'accord, allons maintenant voir votre seigneur _»_ Ils ont commencé à marcher à travers l'immense maison.

« Voulez-vous un bonbon? » proposa Harry qui tendit quelques bâtons de bonbons bien emballés.

« Merci », ont-ils tous les deux dit, chacun pris un bonbon, puis l'ont fourré dans leurs bouches alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

Ce que Rodolphus et Rabastan ne voyaient pas c'était un Harry souriant, il était en effet beaucoup plus petit qu'eux, raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient guère voir le sourire du plus jeune, tandis que Harry essayait très fort de se retenir de rire afin de ne pas se trahir.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle à manger pour voir Voldemort en tête d'une grande table, avec beaucoup d'autres mangemorts assis là. Mais tous fixaient les trois qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tous les deux des cheveux aux couleurs de Gryffondor et que les mots ''Gryffondor'' sont-ils écrits en grand sur votre front? »

Harry eut un petit rire alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement. « Qu'est que tu nous as fait le gosse ? » demandèrent-ils tous les deux.

« Un petit quelque chose que les jumeaux ont trouvé. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda Voldemort.

« Potter nous a offert un bonbon », ont-ils tous les deux déclaré ensemble.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, dit une formule, mais les cheveux restèrent, il soupira exaspéré « Harry. »

« Désolé, ça prendra du temps pour disparaitre, un jour environ », avant que Harry sache ce qu'il se passait, les jumeaux lui lancèrent un sortilège, ses cheveux grandirent jusqu'au-dessus de ses épaules et devinrent verts avec des mèches argentées. « Gamins, mais vous savez quoi les garçons, j'aime ces deux couleurs. »

« Bon, laissons les farces pour le moment, Harry prend place à ma droite, et vous deux à vos places habituelles. »

« Oui, mon seigneur », les jumeaux s'inclinèrent puis s'assirent.

Harry salua puis s'assit.

« Joli endroit que tu as ici. »

« C'est la demeure ancestrale des Serpentard que mon ancêtre Salazar a construit. »

« Il n'y a pas de basilic au moins qui est dissimulé dans une chambre cachée, je ne veux pas à devoir en tuer un autre? »

« Oui, à propos de ça, Harry, comment en es-tu venu à tuer mon animal de compagnie? »

« C'était soit tuer ou soit être tué, je n'avais rien à perdre à ce moment-là. J'ai fini par le tuer avec l'épée de Gryffondor en traversant son crâne à partir de sa gueule ouverte. »

« Comment as-tu eu l'épée? »

« Fumseck me l'a apporté avec le choixpeau qui me l'a donnée, mais Fumseck a aussi crevé les yeux du serpent, ce qui m'a donné une chance. Tu lui as également dit de continuer à me renifler, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir. »

« Comment est-ce que j'ai dit cela alors que je n'étais pas là? »

« Non, mais ton moi de dix-sept ans y était, d'ailleurs tu étais un petit bâtard arrogant. »

« Je voudrais quand même savoir comment j'étais là avec toi? »

« Donc personne ne t'as raconté l'histoire de ce qui s'est passé pendant ma deuxième année? »

« Seulement que tu as tué mon basilic. »

« Alors on devrait parler en privé, il y a beaucoup à dire. »

« Très bien, allons manger alors tu pourras m'expliquer. »

Harry ignora les regards des mangemorts assis autour de la table, mais il aperçut les jumeaux Lestrange qui chuchotaient alors qu'ils le regardaient. Harry savait que s'ils étaient comme les jumeaux Weasley, il devrait surveiller son dos.

Après le dîner, Harry suivit Voldemort avec les jumeaux qui les suivaient. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose alors, pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort ferma la porte puis fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

« Tu as un journal, celui qui a un morceau de ton âme dedans, il a disparu, je l'ai poignardé avec un croc basilic. »

« Comment le vieil homme a-t-il compris ça? »

« Il ne l'a pas fait, Lucius Malfoy l'a glissé à Ginny Weasley. C'est pourquoi je suis allé là-bas pour essayer de la sauver. Je souhaiterai ne l'avoir jamais fait maintenant que je connais la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait écrit dans ton journal toute l'année, tu la possédais et tu lui as fait ouvrir la chambre. Aucun étudiant n'est mort, par chance, ils ont été que pétrifiés. On m'a dit que tu avais découvert ce que Malfoy avait fait, et que tu l'avais torturé pour avoir perdu ton précieux objet. »

« Non, je ne le savais pas, mais je vais sans aucun doute traiter avec Lucius plus tard. »

« Il a essayé de me faire peur cette nuit-là, je l'ai piégé pour libérer son elfe de maison, puis Dobby m'a sauvé. J'avais douze ans, le lâche. »

« Lucius n'aime pas perdre, il détesterait surtout perdre face à un sang-mêlé. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait pour toi? »

« Bien sûr que non, aucun d'entre eux ne le sait. J'ai effacé toutes les informations concernant mon passé. »

« Il y a des trucs à Poudlard, comme le prix que tu as reçu quand tu as désigné Hagrid comme le responsable de l'ouverture la chambre des secrets et du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde. »

« J'ai oublié cette foutue chose mais je doute que quiconque puisse me relier à ce nom. Nous avons encore beaucoup à discuter, puis nous verrons ensuite si nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement. »

Harry regarda Voldemort, jusque là le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agissait pas comme il l'avait prévu, comme on lui avait dit. Il pensa comprendre pourquoi il en savait aussi peu, mais comme toujours, Harry découvrait les choses trop tard. Espérons que cette fois il ne le ferait pas.

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre?_

 _Aimez-vous les jumeaux Lestrange?_

 _Des idées..._

 _D'autres avis?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajouté à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple Tom et Harry._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette histoire est une traduction. L'histoire de base « _You belong to me_ » appartient à Phoenixgirl26. Cette histoire est une Mpreg ce qui signifie qu'il y aura une grossesse masculine.

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

* * *

\- «Alors laisse-moi comprendre, tu veux me montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue en m'emmenant dans des endroits, pour passer de bons moments, passer des vacances. Tu me donneras une maison et une vie qui vaudront la peine de vivre si je deviens ton espion? »

\- «Oui, mais même si vous décidez de ne pas espionner, je souhaite toujours vous montrer que vous pouvez avoir une bonne vie et je vais tuer Albus Dumbledore. Je pensais que si nous nous entraidions, cela nous profiterait tous les deux. Ils perdront quand ils découvriront que vous avez changé de camp. Vous y êtes espoir. Nous avons tous deux souffert à cause du vieil homme. Le vieux fou s'est assuré que j'entendais la première partie de la prophétie qui ferait en sorte que je suis allé après l'enfant, toi. Quand je n'étais plus que de l'esprit, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette époque. Il utiliserait n'importe quel moyen ou n'importe qui pour son plus grand bien, il ne se souciait pas de sacrifier une famille tant que j'étais détruit. Oui j'ai tué tes parents Harry, oui, j'ai essayé de te tuer, mais c'est seulement à cause d'Albus Dumbledore. Si le vieil homme vous perdait, le garçon qui vivait, il perdrait votre soutien. Vous êtes celui qui donne de l'espoir aux gens. Sans toi, ils tomberont. » Harry baissa les yeux sur le sol.

\- «Pendant ma deuxième année, je suis allé rendre visite à Hagrid, il agissait de manière étrange. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il était ivre, c'était vraiment drôle. Eh bien, il a commencé à parler, pas à propos de quelque chose en particulier jusqu'à ce que je lui demande comment il connaissait bien mes parents. Il a commencé à me dire comment ils étaient tous dans l'ordre du phénix, puis il a changé soudainement et a parlé de la nuit où ils sont morts. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait emmené de la maison, il m'a emmené à Dumbledore qui était avec McGonagall. Savez-vous où j'ai été emmené? »

\- « Non, aucun de nous n'a été capable de savoir où vous habitiez, hormis avec un parent moldu. »

\- «J'ai été emmenée chez la sœur moldue de ma mère et son gros mari. Dumbledore m'a laissé une note puis m'a placé à la porte. »

\- «Ils ont laissé un enfant durant une nuit d'automne sur un pas de porte? »

\- «À ce moment-là, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai perdu mon respect envers Dumbledore, McGonagall et même Hagrid. Je n'ai pas vraiment blâmé Hagrid car il ne peut s'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi lorsque le directeur lui demande. Lorsque vous l'avez expulsé, seul Dumbledore lui a permis d'avoir une vie décente. Mais Dumbledore et McGonagall, deux sorciers supposés brillants et puissants, ils m'ont pas hésité à me jeter sur le côté comme lorsque l'on fait avec une poubelle indésirable. À partir de l'année suivante, j'ai commencé à utiliser ma cape et ma carte, je l'ai utilisé pour espionner et écouter. Bon, vous êtes peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout le monde pense que Dumbledore est le leader de la lumière. Je ne suis pas sombre, mais je ne suis pas léger non plus, mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix. J'ai décidé de tout suivre, mais je n'avais jamais prévu de te finir juste pour eux, mais aussi à cause de la façon dont j'ai été traité. J'ai tout le monde inquiet pour moi parce que j'ai perdu Sirius, mais je connaissais à peine l'homme. Oui, il était un grand homme et je l'aimais beaucoup, mais c'était quelqu'un qui écoutait Dumbledore même quand je lui ai dit que ma vie avec les moldus était terrible. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de s'échapper avant d'avoir vu la photo de Queudever, il est resté à Azkaban pendant douze ans sans penser à son soi-disant filleul. Dumbledore et mes soi-disant amis pensent que je suis sous le choc, ils pensent que je le perds. Ils prévoient de m'enfermer au siège pour les vacances. Si je devais rester là-bas sans pouvoir sortir ou faire quoi que ce soit, je me contenterais probablement de faire ma part et de m'en sortir. Je pensais que je vous donnerais la chance de me tuer, ce qui mettrait vraiment le vieux bâtard dans une impasse. Il perdrait son arme en votre faveur. »

\- « Si je peux vous garantir un moyen de vivre, mais à condition que vous espionniez pour moi, le feriez-vous? »

\- « Expliquez d'abord ce que vous attendiez que je fasse. »

\- «Je suis puissant, Harry, plus que quiconque, sauf peut-être toi et Dumbledore. J'étudie les arts sombres, pas tous les sorts maléfiques ou assoiffés de sang non plus. Certains des arts sombres qui sont maintenant considérés comme mauvais et illégaux font partie de notre héritage, mais nous ne sommes pas autorisés à les utiliser. J'admets que certains ont utilisé les arts sombres pour tuer et torturer, ce qui a donné à la lumière une chance de commencer à éliminer tout ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Mais la lumière nous transforme tous en moldus magiques. Nous ne célébrons plus nos vacances traditionnelles sorcières comme Samain, nous célébrons les vacances moldues comme Halloween. Certains des arts sombres que nous pratiquons visent à préserver nos traditions. Mais je me suis fait suivre ici, de retour à ma solution. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un clone? »

\- « Un peu, je l'ai entendu à la télévision aux moldus, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. »

\- «Je peux les créer assez facilement, pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai tant de partisans? Quand il y a une mission que je sais signifiera la mort, je n'envoie pas mes mangemorts, j'envoie leurs clones. Le côté léger pense que j'ai perdu autant de supporters, mais ce n'était pas vraiment eux. J'en ai créé un pour chacun des cercles intérieurs, et moi aussi. Cela est principalement utilisé comme un leurre, si j'en ai besoin. Donc, vous voyez, je peux vous avoir là, mais ce serait votre clone. Nous travaillerions à le rencontrer pour qu'il puisse transmettre des informations, mais vous et moi verrons le monde et vivrons pour changer. »

\- «J'ai entendu dire que tout ce qui vous préoccupe est de gouverner le monde, vous ne ferez rien d'autre que vous le faites. J'ai entendu dire que tu es tellement fou et que tu ne peux pas te permettre de vivre comme tu le crois, c'est la vie que tu es censé avoir. »

\- «Je souhaite gouverner, mais si je n'ai pas de vie alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper? Vraiment, la vie ne serait pas digne d'être vécue si tout ce que je faisais était du travail. »

\- « Ok, alors dis-moi, je ferais ça, cet autre moi serait là et ils n'auraient aucune idée que c'était un faux, alors que j'étais avec toi quelque part dans le monde, en m'amusant? »

\- « Oui, c'est fondamentalement ça, on fait tous ça Harry, ça nous donne une chance de nous détendre, de nous lâcher mais nous sommes toujours là pour travailler. Lucius sera puni pour mon journal, mais son rôle au sein du ministère est essentiel. Ainsi, alors que son clone entretient les apparences, il est généralement absent avec sa femme et son fils pendant les vacances. Nous utilisons tous le glamour quand nous sommes en public de cette façon, personne ne saura que nous ne sommes pas là où nous sommes censés être. Chacun de nous porte un bracelet en argent qui est charmé par la façon dont nous voulons regarder, alors dès que nous le faisons glisser, les gens voient aussi ce que nous voulons. En privé, nous l'enlevons et devenons nous-mêmes. »

\- « D'une certaine manière, vous avez le meilleur des deux mondes, vous êtes anonyme et vous vous amusez sans risque d'être pris »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains, il continuait à penser à ce plan puis il pensa.

 _Doit-il perdre pour essayer d'être libre?_

 _Il n'avait jamais été nulle part, il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu la vie, pourtant Voldemort, l'homme qu'il était supposé tuer, lui offrait le monde._

 _Et tout ce que le soi-disant chef de la lumière voulait faire était de le garder enfermé ou avec les moldus qui le maltraitaient._

 _Ils prévoient aussi de me casser, alors vraiment, je meurs soit maintenant, soit je rejoins Voldemort._

 _De toute façon, cela ruinerait les plans du vieil homme._

\- «Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider au lieu de simplement me tuer? »

\- «Je me vois tellement en toi Harry, nous ne méritions pas d'être traités comme nous l'avons fait. Si Albus Dumbledore n'était pas impliqué, vous et moi aurions eu une enfance normale. Oui, je sais que je serais encore orpheline mais à l'époque, les élèves qui n'avaient pas de famille étaient autorisés à vivre à Poudlard de manière permanente. Ils avaient cette loi que tout enfant magique sans parents magiques devait être placé sous la tutelle du ministère, et ils seraient élevés à Poudlard. Les elfes de maison effectuaient la majeure partie du travail avec les enfants, principalement pour que le personnel puisse passer des vacances, mais il y avait aussi la moitié du personnel à tout moment. Il y avait beaucoup plus de personnel là-bas à l'époque. Albus a tout changé alors qu'il était encore professeur de transfiguration. Il arrivait à faire avaler et faire n'importe quoi au vieux directeur Amando Dippet. Il en va de même entre le directeur et le ministère. »

\- «Savez-vous qu'il peut faire des suggestions subtiles, leur donner un coup de pouce pour qu'ils acceptent ce qu'il veut? »

\- « Je le soupçonnais d'avoir utilisé quelque chose, est-ce que c'est ce qu'il a fait avec tes amis? »

\- «Oui, mais je sais qu'ils le soutiendraient de toute façon, ils pensent que Dumbledore est le meilleur pour qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'il demande. Ils n'iraient jamais contre lui, même pour moi, alors pour moi, c'est de la trahison, quelque chose que je déteste vraiment. Donc, même si je n'ai pas aimé cet homme depuis des années, il a utilisé ce petit talent sur Sirius pour l'amener au ministère et ne plus se cacher pour que personne ne me vienne comme un adulte. »

\- «Comment peux-tu être si sûr que ton parrain n'a pas cédé à son instinct et souhaite t'aider? »

\- «Quand Dumbledore a d'abord pensé que j'étais sous le choc, j'ai vu un regard sur son visage, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais je Il ferait en sorte que Maugrey me brise jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir, alors le vieil homme me reconstruirait, dans la petite arme parfaite. Il est au courant de vos horcruxes, il sait que je suis un, alors il doit me faire isoler pour qu'il puisse s'assurer que lorsque je serai prêt et prêt, je vous permettrai de me tuer, ce qui détruit votre âme. Mais avec Sirius, il savait à quel point c'était dangereux s'il était vu. Il n'aurait pas été ramené directement à Azkaban, il aurait été embrassé avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot. Mais c'est plus, Dumbledore savait que je m'éloignais de lui et parlais plus avec Sirius, eh bien, j'écrivais à Sirius car on se voyait à peine. Je demanderais à Sirius d'écrire directement, de ne pas attendre pour parler avec qui que ce soit avant de le faire, je voulais son avis sur les choses sans qu'il soit influencé. Je pense que le loup a découvert et a dit au vieil homme que Sirius commençait à m'influencer. »

\- « Je vois, Albus a probablement cru que tu te révolterais jusqu'à ce que tu aies pu vivre avec ton parrain. »

\- «J'avais prévu de refuser l'année prochaine. J'ai découvert quelques choses et je me suis dit que j'utiliserais cela pour obtenir ce que je voulais, comme la prophétie et les horcruxes. Alors tout l'enfer s'est déchaîné, et encore une fois, le vieux fou n'a rien fait pour aider, il n'a jamais aidé. Il voulait voir si j'étais prêt à faire son sacrifice, à être le bon petit Gryffondor et à sauver tout le monde en se présentant devant un Avada Kadevera pour lui. »

Voldemort entendit l'amertume dans la voix de Harry, oui, une partie de cela était dû à la perte de son parrain, mais la plus grande partie était le fait qu'Albus utilisait Harry pour mener sa guerre.


End file.
